raven the doll and rose nightmares 17
by mewt66
Summary: raven and rose have a nightmare together


as the sun go down. .raven & rose went to bed &fall asleep' 'the girls enter a dreamworld where everything is peaceful.  
'raven where are we, 'that a good question i think we are in dreamland.  
'where in are dreams ah-oh. 'what do you mean by ah-oh, 'then in a flash the dreamworld  
look like what would it look like under the bed,

'will i usually have a nightmare about a silmemonster come & chase me.  
'oh that what you mean will we better hide but where can we hide.  
'you cant hide from him he dangerous he like that crud monster that kidnapped you and mom.  
'no not crud but how did he get in here no let me guess you dream about him & he alive right,

yep i did he been chasing me a lot, 'rose where are you rose, 'ah-oh he calling me what do i do. 'ah ah let hide in that house, 'raven & rose ran to the doll house once they enter it they lock the door.

huu where safe 4 now but how long rose we cant stay here like scared little mice.  
'i know but what else can we do he big and dangerous, 'then crud left the house & grabbed rose.

. AHH LET ME GO YOU CREEP. 'HAHAHAHA NO YOU BELONG TO ME ONCE I HAVE YOU BIANCA WILL COME & SAVE YOU MY PET THEN THE BOTH OF YOU ARE MINE HEHEEHAHAHAHA. 'RAVEN USE HER DREAM POWERS TO FROZE CRUD.  
SO IN A FLASH OF ICE HE WAS COLD AS STONE. 'RAVEN BROKE CRUD HAND TO FREE ROSE.

.WOW YOU SAVE ME, 'rose do i always have to save you the next time AM grabbed YOU got to SAVE ME ok the ice wont hold him 4 long let run,  
'so they ran until they enter a jungle,

'i know this place this is the jungle where kaa lived, 'you mean kaa yeah raven how doe kaa know my mom.  
'will ROSE when they were young bianca & kaa were good friends then 4 a short time they were in love but then kaa tried to eat a boy then your mother turn him in a vegetarian  
& after that will they stop seeing each other.

,but he tried to eat me and that impossible is it?'  
'yes but kaa must of broke the spell some how ok'  
'meanwhile dream kaa notice the girls he move his head right in front of them'  
,sssay now what have we here. 'the girls saw kaa, 'raven stay away from him, 'ssss too girlcubs' ,kaa moved his head over the girl-cubs heads and' . too DELIcisioussss girlcubs' 'then kaa moved his head back in front of the girls eyes to hypnotize them'

they tried to turned away from the snake that was bothering them. 'they were annoyed when the snake continued to bother them, 'go away and leave us alone. 'she pushed the snake away from rose & walk away. 'kaa was slightly surprised by the girls rashness in there actions so kaa think of a faster way to subdue the girls,

'he quickly moved his head back in front of girls face then kaa locked eye with them'  
' his eyes started to emitting spirals' .yesss girlcubs pleassss go to ssssleep pleassss go to ssssleep. ' no raven but look at him. 'am not ill push him away from you. 'raven glared angrily at the snake that kept annoying them she was going to push the snake away again.

.but rose noticed the spirals in the snake's eyes she became entranced by them. 'ah-oh i better fact sleeping. 'rose hide behind a tree luckily kaa then notice her, 'sssssleep little girl-cub ressst in peace' ,kaa sang seductively then kaa brought his tail from behind the tree and coiled around raven waist and pinning her arms to her side, 'as the spirals appeared in raven's eye she became more focused on kaa spirals so as kaa swayed in front of her the girl cub head followed.

this made raven less focused on her surroundings so she didn't notice that kaa was started to put his coil around her body' 'ssssssleep …sssssleep as kaa hissed softly. .his tail crept nearer and nearer to the girl cub neck but as raven was being hypnotized by the spirals, 'she know that she was in danger but she felt sleepy that she yawned while trying to focus, 'r-ose' 'raven tried to called out 4 rose help but. 'as quick as lighting kaa's tail looped around the girl neck and pulled it tight and by choking the girl cub. ' & raven gulp as the tail tighten around her neck but raven was too far in to the trance to try and stop kaa,

.kaa chuckled evilly and he done it again then kaa took raven into the tree to eat her. 'rose clime the tree to save raven she was about to push kaa out of the tree. ,as kaa was stareing at raven' .kaa glared at rose to do more hypnosis' 'look me in the eye when I'm ssspeaking to you' .kaa hissed threateningly' 'both eyessss if you pleassss as the spirals fill in her eyes again. 'rose push kaa out off the tree and kaa felt lots of pain.  
.raven wake up you doll. 'what hu hu all he got me didint he. 'yes now run,  
'raven & rose ran away from dream kaa as they ran there.

.wow what a close 1 rose thank 4 saving me you are your mother daughter,  
'ohh thank wow crud then kaa who next.  
.then a giant hand grabbed rose, 'HEY LET ME YOU HHUU AH-OH RAVEN RUN RUN,  
'HEHEHEHE AHH BIANCA CHILD IV BEEN LOOKING 4 YOU HEHEHE NOW TILL ME WHERE YOUR MOM,  
.AM NOT TELLING YOU YOU YOU MONSTER. 'WILL ILL SQUEEZE UNTIL YOU TELL ME.  
. stared to squeeze her soo hard that she fainted,  
. took rose the his secret lair.

'raven follow them by driving a car that came out of no where,  
'that the lair lock her in a cage she was trap like a lab rat.  
.what will you do to me ?' 'sample am going to use you to get bianca hehehe.  
. 'not so fast villain let her go. 'raven you used a ray gun to shrink to a size of a mouse then he ran,

.raven unlock the cage & free rose they lift the lair. 'wow n ow you save me oh boy when will we wake up from this nightmare,

.WOKE UP ROSE & RAVEN IT SCHOOL TIME, 'THEN IN A INSTANCED ROSE AND RAVEN WOKE UP FROM THERE NIGHTMARE THE END


End file.
